


Protective Nature

by orphan_account



Series: Broken Glass [4]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M, awesome is a jerk, but what do you expect tbh, hater is a cutie, wander is also a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wander wants to join Awesome's dance party. Awesome thinks that is the worst idea ever. Hater comes to the rescue.





	Protective Nature

“Hiya, Emperor Awesome!” 

The shark-headed guy turned to look at Wander. “Oh, look, it’s the fuzzball. Come to hug me into submission, twerp?”

“No, I just wanted to join your dance party!” Wander gestured to the enormous speakers that were slowly crumbling the planet. His hips were moving in time to the beat.

“Sorry, you’re not invited, dishrag. This party is for the residents of the planet and, more importantly, for me.”

Wander nodded. “Okay, then,” he said rather sadly, and turned away. But he was soon hypnotized once again by the pounding beat and before he knew it he was trying once more to get in.

“Look, you little nuisance,” Awesome sighed, “I’m gonna have to, like, obliterate you if you keep intruding.”

Wander was once more kicked out and once more he was drawn back in. “Hi!”

“That’s it,” Awesome shouted, “I’m tired of you, and your happy-go-lucky grin, and your stupid dance moves.” A blaster was pointed at Wander’s face. The shark-headed villain’s finger twitched on the trigger.

And an explosion of green lighting tore the speakers apart and threw Awesome back from the nomad. “AWESOME!” Hater shrieked. “THAT’S THE LAST TIME YOU TOUCH HIM!”

“Huh?” Awesome rubbed his eyes. “Hater?”

“Hatey!” Wander gushed. “You kinda ruined the party but boy, am I glad to see you!”

Hater placed himself between the two. “This planet is MINE. This galaxy is MINE. This furry annoying hillbilly is MINE. The title of Awesome is MINE. Now get off MY planet before I destroy you!” Lightning crackled threateningly across his gloved fingertips.

Awesome stammered intelligibly and scrambled back to his ship as Wander flung himself at Hater. “You saved me, I love you!” he bubbled.

The skeleton overlord glowered, blushed, and wrenched the nomad off. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

Then they spotted Sylvia walking toward them, fruity drink in hand and concerned expression on her face. “Whoops! Gotta go!” A hasty kiss was planted on Hater’s shocked cheek and then Wander was giggling and bounding over to Sylvia.

Hater couldn’t help but wave as they Orbled away.


End file.
